Ella
by RingoNeko-san
Summary: Anya esta cansada. No quiere seguir viviendo. Su reflejo,literalmente,la enloquece. La soledad la carcomió por dentro. Ahora nada la desata de esa situación. Nada la desata de "Ella". Oneshot. AU.


**Hola! Como están?**

**Yo bien,vivita,coleando,escribiendo mucho y estudiando.**

**Bueno,la cosa es que yo estaba escribiendo un fanfic AmeChu (OMG,RINGO ESCRIBIENDO UN AMEC-Si. Asii de raro como se lo imaginan. Tengo el problema de que,aunque mi OTP es RoChu,AMO TODO LO QUE TERMINE EN CHU" O EMPIEZE EN "RU"/"RO". Mierda) y escuchando musica,y me encontre con una canción. "Secret",de The Pierces.**

**Les dejo el link de la cancion y el MEP ( watch?v=AdrzKIMufIc&feature=endscreen&NR=1 ,sin espacios.)**

**Bueno,me encontré con esa canción,y después de escucharla 5465385473496pato73496749 miles de veces,me inspiro este fanfic.**

**"Ella" es 2p!Fem!Rusia,o Tatiana Braginsky~ (Asi me gusta decirle)**

**Y Anya...Bueno,se imaginaran que es Fem!Rusia**

**Es corto,tétrico y raro.**

**Me gusta.**

**Bueno,les dejo el fic~**

_**Ni hetalia ni toda la locura de los 2p! me pertenecen. Es de Hidekaz Himaruya. Es su -culpa- responsabilidad.**_

* * *

Anya miraba a el espejo. Los envases de pastillas estaban repartidos por el baño.

Esquizofrenia. Esos doctores no sabían nada. _Ella_ estaba ahí. Por que nadie la veía?

No se animaba a abrir los ojos,llenos de lágrimas.

Por que nadie veía su _**horrorosa**_ forma?

La rubia jalaba de su enmarañado cabello. No quería aguantar mas.

-Que te pasa,Anya?- Pregunto una voz que provenía del espejo.

Allí estaba _ella_. Su cabello rubio correctamente peinado parecía de plástico. Hermoso y brillante.

-Acaso te molesta mi presencia?- Una sonrisa se asomo de sus labios pintados de rojo.

-**CALLATE**!-Le grito Anya.

Con el brazo arrojo los pocos frascos que continuaban sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto se abrieron sorprendidos y se tapo la boca.

Las lágrimas salían solas.

_Ella sonrío_ de manera inocente y curiosa.

-Te preocupa que te escuchen? No debes hacerlo...-Dijo tranquila. -Nadie te oirá. Estas _**sola**_. -

Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Aquel que algún día había estado sonriente,radiante,hermoso.

-No quiero escucharte.-Aseguro Anya.-Solo estas en mi cabeza.-

-No es así.-Le respondió tranquila _ella._

Anya lo sabia. Si hubiera podido deshacerse de _ella_ lo hubiera echo hace mucho tiempo. Pero las interminables pastillas,los raros estudios y todo no hacían efecto. Nada lo hacia.

-Entonces seras mi secreto.-Dijo Anya.-Te soportare en silencio,pero dejame vivir,por favor.-

Ya no quería.

No quería escuchar su **horrorosa** voz.

No quería ver su **horrorosa** forma en el espejo.

No quería ver su vida desmoronada por culpa de _ella_.

**No quería vivir.**

**No quería estar _sola._**

-Querida...-Dijo su reflejo,de forma melosa. -Dos pueden mantener un secreto si uno de ellos esta _**muerto**_.-

Anya,cansada,se desplomo sobre la mesada del baño.

Los hombros se movían con el llanto,**desesperados**.

Lo había perdido todo.

La persona que amaba,sus hermanos,sus amigos,su mejor amiga.

"**Daina,me lo prometiste.**

**Yao,me lo prometiste.**

**Alfred,me lo prometiste.**

**Gilbert,me lo prometiste.**

**Nikolai,Dimitri,me lo prometieron.**

**Todos...**

**Donde están?**

**Tengo frío.**

**No quiero estar _sola_."**

Las lágrimas se detuvieron derrepente.

Nada se movió por segundos.

Anya retiro los brazos que rodeaban su cabeza.

Levanto con lentitud su cuerpo.

Ya no estaba cansada,y en su rostro se asomaba una sonrisa inocente.

Miro su reflejo. _Ella_ ya no estaba allí. Solo un reflejo común y corriente.

Anya se enderezo correctamente y le sonrío nuevamente al espejo.

Esquivando los envases,salio del baño.

Cerro la puerta detrás suyo.

Y antes de terminar de cerrarse,se escucho una voz desde adentro.

"_**Tu! **_**No me dejes aquí!****_"_**

**Porque _ella_ ya no estaba tras el espejo.**

* * *

**Que les pareció? Ese final es muy cutre.  
**

**Explico por si algo no se entendió!**

**Anya se volvió loca (Literalmente),porque todos la abandonaron. En esto hace referencia a la caída de la URSS.**

**"Ella" comienza a perseguirla. "Ella" vendría a ser todo su odio,ira,tristeza y dolor acumulado.**

**Tengo la teoría de que todos tenemos un pequeño recipiente de dolor. Si este rebalsa,nos volvemos locos. Una parte de todo nuestro dolor total va a el.**

**La cuestión es que su "otra yo" la acosa,hasta que ella se desespera y no soporta mas nada.**

**Se toma un montón de patillas en un acto de desesperación,y su "otra yo" la posee por completo.  
**

**Es un juego raro de metáforas.**

**La cuestión es que al final,"ella" atraviesa el espejo,tomando su cuerpo,para que Anya quede encerrada para siempre.**

**Fin.**

**Dios,esto es demasiado tétrico.**

**Casi lloro cuando lo escribí.**

**Si alguien me pregunta si estoy bien (Si,Kuru,me refiero a vos),lo estoy completamente. No se de donde salio esto.**

**Bueno,espero que les haya gustado este raro y estúpido juego de metáforas,y nos vemos en la próxima~ **

**RingoNeko**


End file.
